


the timing is right, the stars are aligned

by lookoutlovers



Series: winter prompts [1]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Prompt Fill, Sharing a Bed, it was unintentional im sorry, this is canon lucas is a grumpy cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21537289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookoutlovers/pseuds/lookoutlovers
Summary: for the prompt:i’m the friend who is constantly cold and you’re the friend who is constantly hot so you offer to snuggle with me when the power goes out.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Series: winter prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553281
Comments: 16
Kudos: 315





	the timing is right, the stars are aligned

**Author's Note:**

> from this [winter writing prompts list.](https://lumierelovers.tumblr.com/post/189251006867/veronicabunchwrites-100-wintery-prompts-for-all) also posted on [my tumblr](https://lumierelovers.tumblr.com/post/189281248292/44-for-the-writing-prompts) 💛
> 
> title - past lives by børns (hi the live acoustic version is very pretty)

Numbingly cold and serene—a bittersweet combination, Lucas thinks, as he lies adhered to his bed underneath one too many blankets, hands twisted in the front pocket of his hoodie.

The fading of sunlight has unleashed a bleakness outside that leaves the stars enshrouded behind the barricade of a foreboding cloud. No more than thirty minutes ago the sky had been laced with faint hues of red and orange, but currently, at just five o’clock, all colour has drained from the sky leaving a jet-black canvas, the stars now galaxies away.

Even though the nights are drawing longer—eager to arrive and reluctant to pass—and despite the inconvenience of having to sleep with two hoodies and four blankets, there’s something strangely calming about winter nights to Lucas.

Maybe it’s the whisper of the wind, or the light drizzle of rain pattering against his dorm room window. Alternatively, perhaps it’s the feeling of getting in after a tedious day at uni, being able to tuck himself away from the harsh bitterness outside and watch Christmas movies on his laptop all evening. The heater on full blast, his fairy lights lit to compensate for the lack of stars in the sky, a steamy mug of hot cocoa by his side.

Now, that’s Lucas’ idea of a good night.

That is, until, one second little _Cindy Lou_ is knocking on the front door of _The Grinch’s_ house, and the next Lucas is surrounded in complete darkness, save for the soft glow of his laptop screen.

“Fuck,” he looks up from the pathetic cave of blankets he has swaddled himself in, glancing around to find that his heater has stopped working also.

Because _of course_ there would be a power outage right in the middle of Lucas’ cosy night in. It’s like the universe has declared a strife upon him, for watching _the grinch_ instead of making a dent in the infinite pile of uni work he has to do.

Lucas sighs, slamming his laptop shut because it’s only on eleven percent and without electricity his charger is useless anyway.

He then precedes to slump face first into his pillow and let out a muffled groan.

A self-wallowing twenty minutes pass, because Lucas decides if he can’t watch a movie, or do literally anything else that requires power, he may as well just go to sleep. However, as the night progresses it lures the heat from Lucas’ tired muscles until he’s restless and shivering, and in default of the familiar warmth that had been circulating his room, the promise of sleep quickly becomes more and more unattainable.

In the end, he settles on texting the groupchat, just in case there’s a small chance the magnitude of the power cut is confined to his room only.

 _anyone else’s power gone out?_ he types, then pulls his hood over his head to keep his ears warm while he waits for a response.

They come soon after, one after the other.

Yann: _don’t know dude out with emma atm_

Arthur: _shit that sucks. looks like it’s gonna be an all nighter in the library for me though_

Basile: _i’m in the south building with daphné, it’s all good here tho. must just be ours then_

And then, Eliott. _Eliott_ —who Lucas met a short three months ago on dorm move-in day and kindled with like a house on fire. It’s crazy to think that, just twelve weeks ago, they had no idea the other existed, but now, it feels like they’re known each other all their lives, with how easily they get on.

And yet, there’s something different about the friendship Lucas has with Eliott that can’t really be explained. It’s not like the relationship Lucas has with Yann, or even Basile or Arthur. It’s something unparallel, something special.

It’s just that Lucas feels like he was always meant to meet Eliott, in a way. Like it was written in destiny for them to have each other in their lives and it’s only been two months but _god,_ Lucas doesn’t know what he would do without Eliott now that he has him.

He would probably wander through life all melancholic like a kicked puppy, as Yann likes to say.

So, Eliott is calling, and Lucas answers instantly.

“Hey.”

“Hi, I saw your text in the groupchat,” Eliott says, “I just got in from class, my power is out too.”

Lucas imagines how Eliott is more than likely pouting currently, his face softly scrunched.

“It’s shit, right?” Lucas huffs. “I’m cold, my heater won’t work.”

Eliott chuckles lightly, “You and that damn heater. I swear it’s not as cold as you act like it is.”

Lucas narrows his eyes at the ceiling. “Are you trying to say I’m just being dramatic?”

“No,” Eliott teases, “that _is_ what I’m saying. I am saying that you’re being dramatic. Very dramatic, in fact.”

“Yeah. Well,” Lucas defends, “it’s not my fault you produce heat like a fucking furnace all year round.”

It’s true. Eliott somehow manages to never fall victim to the spell of frost that comes along with the winter months. It’s a gift, really, something Lucas and his cold hands are infinitely jealous of.

Eliott laughs, and then, “Shit, my battery’s about to die, haven’t charged my phone all day.”

Lucas lets out a little whine, because he had been enjoying listening to Eliott’s voice, it had been distracting him from the coldness seeping into his bones.

“I’m only across the hall, you dumbass,” Eliott teases at Lucas’ discontent, voice dripping in fondness. “Just come over.”

“But it’s so cold out there in the big dark hallway,” Lucas pouts. “I don’t think I can move from my blanket burrito, I made it really good this time. You’d be impressed.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Mhm,” Lucas hums.

It _sounds_ like maybe Eliott smirks, but then again, Lucas can’t be so sure.

“Well I’ll just have to come see for myself, then.”

He hangs up abruptly then. Well—that, or his battery died. Either way, there’s a quiet knock at Lucas’ door not even twenty seconds later.

“It’s open,” Lucas shouts.

Eliott pokes his head in, wide grin illuminated only by the faint glow of streetlamps filtering in through Lucas’ open curtains.

“Oh wow,” Eliott laughs once he’s stepped fully into Lucas’ room and shut the door behind him. “You really did go all out with the blanket burrito this time.”

Lucas giggles, tucking his nose into the blankets further, feeling weirdly shy as Eliott looks down at him.

“ _Cold_ ,” he defends weakly, as if it serves as a sufficient enough response for the ridiculousness of his current set up.

When Eliott smiles, his eyes seem to glisten, all warm and bright and maybe the sight alone makes Lucas feel not so cold anymore.

“You really are freezing under there, huh?” Eliott purses his lips, a little patronising, if you ask Lucas.

“You know I am,” Lucas grumbles.

Eliott sighs.

“Alright, shove over.”

Lucas blinks and Eliott is at the edge of his bed, hands fumbling with the tangle of blankets, searching for a passageway in.

“What are you doing?” Lucas asks dumbfoundedly.

Eliott’s hands freeze. “Well, I was gonna—I mean, you’re cold, yeah? I thought I could warm you up, you know, since I always run hot.”

Eliott seems… nervous, Lucas distantly thinks, as he stutters awkwardly through his explanation.

Lucas giggles again, “Okay,” he says, because it does sound nice, he’ll admit.

Admittedly, it isn’t something they’ve done before—cuddling, that is. But as Eliott settles into Lucas’ tiny college bed, his arms instantly wrapping around Lucas’ shoulders to pull him into his chest, Lucas asks himself _why_ they haven’t done it before.

Because it feels fucking amazing, being held like this.

Lucas’ entire body melts into Eliott’s as he tucks his head underneath Eliott’s chin, his bones soften when he’s met with the smell of smoke tainted cologne and boy. It feels safe, like just as the smallest slip of chill even attempts to creep under Lucas’ skin, Eliott is right there, fighting off the winter as his arms trail along Lucas’ back in calming motions.

“Better?” Eliott murmurs after a while.

Lucas thinks about it, about how his body has practically moulded itself to Eliott’s, soft and warm, and he says, “Not just yet.” Because, maybe the thought of Eliott extracting himself feels like the worst thing in the entire world, and it’s never occurred to Lucas before, but maybe he really loves being close to Eliott like this.

Or again, maybe the thought has been trying to transpire, but Lucas has never allowed it. Too scared of it being real, too afraid of fucking things up, of things changing to the point of no return.

Lucas feels Eliott bury his nose into his hair, nuzzling into the freshly washed strands and sighing contently.

“I think I like human burritos more than blanket burritos,” Lucas admits after a while of silence.

Eliott’s laughter rumbles against Lucas’ head where it’s still nestled against his chest. “Is that so?”

Lucas hums, “Yeah, it’s nice.” And then, for clarification, “This is nice.”

There’s another few beats of silence, a still in the rise and fall of Eliott’s chest like he’s holding his breath.

“Is that because you’re warmer, now, or because it’s me?” he finally questions, like a sudden spark of courage has ignited in his chest, and Lucas finds himself unable to respond.

 _What does that mean?_ he wants to ask, _if I say yes, does it have to mean something?_

Lucas thinks that, yes, maybe it does.

Maybe it can be explained in how he always looks for Eliott in the crowd of a party. How when Eliott has to leave their library sessions to go back to class, Lucas feels so disappointed he has to go home because he can’t bring himself to concentrate on his work any longer. How Eliott is always the first person Lucas wants to see when he feels upset.

Lucas then thinks that perhaps it means more than he could ever really comprehend.

“I think—” Lucas starts, tries to make sense of his feelings. “I think because it’s you.” He peeks his head up from its place under Eliott’s chin to meet his eyes. “Is that bad?”

Eliott looks down at him, the edges of his eyes laced with a softness Lucas has seen countless times before, but not like this. Never up this close, or under these circumstances.

It makes everything feel all the more intense.

“No,” Eliott whispers, fingers running delicately through Lucas’ hair. “Not at all.”

 _Okay_ , Lucas lets out a small sigh of relief, tucking his head back into the soft cotton of Eliott’s t-shirt and wrapping his arms around his middle, _good._

“Fuck, you’re so cute like this,” Eliott exhales sharply, like he had tried to retain the words but failed completely.

Lucas withdraws from Eliott’s chest so that their heads now share the one pillow, faces still close and their arms tangled around each other.

Eliott has his bottom lip curled under his teeth, gnawing at the chapped skin with his pupils blown out as he watches Lucas almost like he’s terrified.

Lucas feels the blush that creeps along his cheeks, face burning hot as he shuts his eyes and smiles, he never really has been able to take compliments in his stride.

“Thanks,” he mumbles a little stupidly.

His eyes flutter open slightly, sees Eliott smiling at him all fondly and snaps them shut again with a bashful giggle.

“Stop!” Lucas whines when Eliott just laughs at him.

“Stop what?” Lucas knows Eliott is only playing dumb, that he knows _exactly_ what he’s doing.

Because they’ve been tiptoeing around it for a while now, you see. And Lucas thinks of all the times it’s been right in front of him and he’s brushed it off like it was nothing—the nights Eliott has lingered in his dorm after movie marathons with the guys, quick phone calls that turn into hour long conversations, the turning up at his door in the middle of the night because he couldn’t sleep and, _I just missed you, is that okay?_

“You know what,” Lucas provides, swallowing thickly. “We can’t.”

Eliott looks down, his eyelashes painting dark shadows against his cheeks that appear dismal in the harsh absence of light.

“Can’t what?” Eliott asks again, voice hoarse and wavering.

Lucas sighs, “ _Eliott_.” Because he _can’t_ say it, doesn’t want to make it a thing. Uttering the words makes it a thing _and he_ _doesn’t want things to change_.

Eliott frowns. “Why?” he challenges, brows etching deep creases along his forehead.

“Because we’re friends,” Lucas tries to convince himself that it makes sense. And it _does_ , make sense. Crossing that line is treacherous, once they go there, there is no going back.

And Lucas can’t lose Eliott, not now, not ever.

“Well,” Eliott looks to the side then back again, shrugs and says, “What if I want to be more than that?”

Lucas can feel his heart beating a rapid rhythm high in his chest, his pulse like a bass drum thumping so fast it makes it difficult to breathe.

“You want to be more than friends?”

Eliott nods, and Lucas thinks he can feel planets collide with asteroids in the far distance, but not in an exuberant kind of way—more of a catastrophic kind of way. The kind of way that prompts his heart to drop into his stomach, screaming as it drowns violently within a pool of dread.

“What if things go wrong?” Lucas speaks his worries, lets the vulnerability of his words cut raw into the shadows of the night. “What if I fuck things up?” And then, because he’s really fucking terrified, “I don’t want to ever lose you, Eliott. I can’t lose you.”

“You won’t lose me,” Eliott says, “I won’t let that happen, okay. I promise you.”

He says it with such confidence that Lucas wants to challenge him again, because how can he be so sure? How can he place so much confidence in that, in _them_? It’s that thought that ignites a strange feeling in Lucas’ chest.

The feeling, Lucas decides, alludes to fear. He’s scared of the unknown, of what being more than friends might entail. _What if we become more and it ends badly? What if it doesn’t work out?_ Lucas isn’t sure he could remain friends after that, when all he would see when he looks at Eliott is heartache.

And that’s what invokes the sudden realisation, the slap that leaves his cheeks stinging. Because he’s never felt scared like this around any of his other friends before. Has never had dread sit right in the pit of his stomach like liquid lead, churning at the thought of losing them.

“That’s a big promise,” Lucas whispers. “You can’t know that for sure.”

Eliott looks like he’s going to argue further, but he pauses, and a softer tone falls over his features. He rests his hand along the side of Lucas’ face, thumb ghosting along his cheekbone, foreheads now resting together, and Lucas doesn’t even know when that happened.

“Okay, you’re right, I don’t know that for sure,” he says admittedly, “but what I _do_ know, is that from the moment I met you—back two months ago in that hallway, when you were yelling at a damn cardboard box for splitting at the bottom and spilling all of your clothes onto the floor—I just _knew_ you’d have a special place in my heart. And you do Lucas, _god_ , you’re like, the only thing that matters to me. I’m so crazy about you. So, yeah. Maybe I don’t know for certain, but I’d really like to think I’d never lose you either, and I trust myself with that, to make that promise to you.”

And in that moment, all Lucas can think is how beautiful Eliott looks even enclosed in darkness. How he appears just as nervous and out of his depth as Lucas feels, like they’ve been flung out into the middle of the ocean and everything is dark and unknown and all they need to do is stay afloat, all they need to do is trust each other and themselves.

The feeling sneaks up on him, unexpected and overwhelming but thrilling all the same.

So here they lie, limbs intertwined entirely, sharing body heat as easily as Eliott shares his heart.

And Lucas says, “Kiss me, then,” because he’s feeling bold, too, and the way Eliott is looking at him with a fire in his eyes that could set the entire world alight is cataclysmically impelling.

Eliott kisses him.

His lips crash against Lucas’, ardently at first, like it’s his first ever nose dive into the sea, like the rope that has been holding him back has snapped and he’s rushing forwards into it, hands gripping at Lucas’ hoodie like he might just disappear.

Lucas cups the side of Eliott’s face and slows his rhythm, ghosts his thumb along Eliott’s cheek in a way that says, _it’s okay, I’m not going anywhere, we have all the time in the world._

“You won’t fuck this up,” Eliott insists between kisses, lips slotting together perfectly, like how the stars align in the perfect constellation. “You won’t, you won’t, you won’t.”

He says it until Lucas starts to believe it, and he kisses him until their lungs can’t take it any longer, until their lips are numb, and Lucas’ blood is able to warm all on its own.

 _I won’t. I won’t fuck this up, I won’t lose you,_ he says with a kiss, _we’re going to be okay._

And Lucas does, believe it. _He does._ Believes that he and Eliott were destined to meet in that hallway, maybe to become friends at first, but always to circle back to this.

To falling in love, slowly,

then, all at once.

 _Warmth._ The quality, state, or sensation of being warm; enthusiasm, affection, or kindness; intensity of emotion. And, most importantly, Lucas thinks, _Eliott._

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i wrote this in one sitting and it’s 2am so it’s maybe a little rushed i’m sorry! but i hope u enjoyed, let me know what u think :) 
> 
> come say hi on tumblr - [@lumierelovers](https://lumierelovers.tumblr.com/) or send me more [wintery prompts](https://lumierelovers.tumblr.com/post/189251006867/veronicabunchwrites-100-wintery-prompts-for-all) ❄️✨


End file.
